


Ruins

by CitriFructum113



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Not set in any particular continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitriFructum113/pseuds/CitriFructum113
Summary: After millions of years of war the planet Cybertron is in ruins, the only life that remains is a combined force of Autobots and Decepticons left behind to protect the desolate world from scavengers that may wish to pick it’s carcass clean. Unfortunately for them something has come to their ruined world with far more sinister intentions.





	Ruins

The bombed-out ruins of Iacon were engulfed in the cruel tendrils of a rust storm, sweeping down streets, nibbling away at the broken chunks of once mighty structures. The Citadel, the Hall of Records, the Grand Imperium, all the great halls of Cybertron slowly dwindling under its unforgiving onslaught, like Primus himself taking revenge on the works of his creations, and all that they done to him. Skullgrin had been absentmindedly staring out at all this gentle destruction in a haze of boredom through a long, low window set in the side of the Cybertron Defense Force’s reinforced bunker for what felt like mega-cycles before he realised with mild alarm that the screen he was meant to be monitoring had become a haze of static. It was not uncommon for this to happen during a rust storm, it was usually the result of one of the sensor masts becoming too corroded to properly operate. He flipped open a keyboard on his console and slowly and deliberately typed in a command to call up the bunker’s self-diagnostics, but their didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

Thinking that there must be something wrong with the console, Skullgrin did the only thing he felt he was in anyway qualified to do and gave the clunky old block of machinery a firm smack with a heavy metallic hand. This unsurprisingly did nothing, he checked the tangle of wires spewing out from the console’s side but nothing seemed to be awry their either. He supposed he’d have to call someone more qualified to come up from Vector Sigma’s rusting carcass miles below, this prospect did not please the grey and pink ‘con. He doubted Shockwave would be pleased to be asked to send one of the members of his precious engineering team up to deal with this minor inconvenience, and if there was one thing he’d learnt in his roughly million stellar-cycle life as a Decepticon, it was that it was very often a poor idea to admit any sort of failure to a superior, especially if that superior was Shockwave.

Maybe he could ask one of the Autobots for help, but he dismissed the thought almost immediately, what sort of ‘con has to ask a ‘bot for help?, the other ‘cons in the Defence Force would never let him hear the end of it.

Skullgrin sat there contemplating his dilemma for a few kliks before placing a finger to his head and opening his comms to call Hammer. The Constructor Squad leader was rude and gruff, but they had once spent nearly 800 stellar-cycles together in a foxhole on the outskirts of Rodin so he felt like he could trust him. His voice came through shakily, the signal distorted by the irradiated atmosphere and the tonnes of metal separating them. This, combined with Hammer’s thick Tesarusi accent and the clanging cacophony that he seemed to be standing in the middle of, rendered his fellow ‘con extremely difficult to decipher.

“Hammer, this is Skullgrin.”

“Skullgrin?, whadda you want?”

“The uh, the console up here’s stopped working.”

“What?” Hammer had to raise his voice due to the drone of a very loud drill that somebody down there had decided to switch on at that very moment.

“The sensor monitor up here’s stopped responding, I was wondering if you could send up one of your guys to fix it?”

“Is this urgent or are you just blowing smoke outa ya tailpipe?”

“Uh, kinda, it’s the whole reason why we’re here”, Skullgrin responded nervously.

“I think the one-eyed purple bot eater would disagree with you on that one.”

“Well could you send someone up?”

“Yeah, ok, sure, I’ll send someone up just as soon as I can.”

The communication cut off and Skullgrin was once again left sitting alone in near silence broken only by the harsh wailing of the rust storm which was sill battering the landscape with it’s full fury. He slumped back down in his chair and turned his gaze once more to the formless red-brown tempest outside, the storm parted for a second giving him a brief view of the withered spires of Altihex in the distance, for a split second he thought he saw a light in one of them, but then it was gone, and the wailing city was once again blocked from view by the rust storm. This sent an uneasy feeling through his fuel pump and all of a sudden the gloomy grey observation room felt unnaturally cold.


End file.
